Tale of a Trainer
by Katherine2701
Summary: First story so be gentle, Kayla is a aspiring Pokemon trainer, follow her journey as she takes on the world so she can become a pokemon master. But will this jerk slow her down or actually help her? Paul/Kayla. Postponed indefinably.
1. 1: Beginings

Tale of a Trainer

Chapter one: Beginings

Ok, this is my first Fanfic so be gentle but R&R if you like. I'm open to suggestions of how to improve and any ideas for the plot line are welcome. I'm also looking for a beta later on. Also I've changed the rules a bit so instead of ten when you get your pokemon my charecters are 13 because I wouldn't send a ten year old on a journey around the world + it allows more plot for my character. Each Chapter will have five entries depending on size.

* * *

><p>Entry 1: Location: Canalave City<p>

Today is my thirteenth birthday, and you probably know what that means. It means I can finally become a Pokemon trainer and recieve my very own starter to help me. See, it works like this, you at the age of 13 can select a Pokemon from a selection of three completely unique to your region or are given one by your parents instead. The three are either grass, water and fire types. So if your from Kanto, you get a choice of Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander but if your from Hoenn you get the choice ofTorchic, Treecko and Mudkip. I myself am from the Sinnoh region so I get a choice of Turtwig, Piplup or Chimchar. So which to choose? Turtwig of course is very strong but lacks the cunning I need so no to that option, Piplup is very resiliant but lacks in self awareness and is frequently too prideful for it's own good so that leaves Chimchar who is a good hider but lacks self control. All have their pros and cons but only one is suitable for me.

I am myself very keen on Chimchar who matches me in that I love to stick to the shadows but that one may be a little hard to train if you ask me. After all, it's hard enough on your own but if Chimchar loses it on the battlefield I'm done for. I need control and mind to help me not ego and stupidity so I supose I must look when I get the choice for that in my partner. But I'm afraid of choosing the wrong one ... Buck up! This is no time for fear, for today I must be swift and clever in the face of uncertainty. In Chimchar there may be a slight lack of self control but that can be remedied quite quickly given the correct training. So fire it is.

In all this confusion I have neglected to tell you of myself. Well my name is Kayla and I'm from Canalave city. My mother, Cathline, is a expert in the history of our world and I have a annoying brat of a big sister Dahlia, who's currently is touring Johto as a 'Top' Pokemon Coordinator(how patheticly girlish of her). I love the colour green and I'm proberlly the sort of girl who stays in the shadows or climbs tall trees in order to get out of a fight and amazingly it does work. Not that I'm a coward but because many of the bulies can't climb as swiftly as I can so I do, so I do use to my advantage. I wasn't a very bulyed child but still the strong tried to pick on the weak as is the normal. At least now I'm able to fight back with the feild between us, where brains beat brawn everytime. Thankfully as well, I'm more slender then the others so even the smallest of branches can carry me. Although my looks are very able to spot from the apple-green leaves, a brunetted mass of curls highlighted with blacks and oranges to resemble a wild fire. Add that to my forest green eyes and it's really easy to find a pile of light green so I've learned to wear a hat that covers just about most of it.

So for now I'll wear my hair in a bun and keep it covered under a light and dark flat cap for camofarge. A small backpack cotaining a sleeping bag, medician, spare clothes and a extra pair of trainers. A pair of sturdy green boots with heels to dig into the mud with tightly tied laces, and a belt with a satchel hooked on containing some food (a small jar of honey, a bag of dried berries, two apples, two tins of soup and a bar of chocolate) and two bottles of water. I've left a bit of room also for the Pokeballs and Pokedex I will recieve from the proffessor. Along with that I have a short but warm green scalf for more colder climates later on in my journey. My main outfit consists of a long coat with two large pockets and a large collar, keeping me warm yet dexerable in any envirement. My top is very normal and like my rest of my clothes is a dark green but has poofy sleeves that allows me to move my arm more swifter for running or climbing. The final piece is my trousers that are just leggings tucked into my boots.

Anyway I'm heading out on route 218 to Jubilife City and then down 202 to Sandjem to see proffessor Rowan for my new partner. I'm so excited! Wish me luck!

This is Kayla, signing off.

* * *

><p>Entry 2: Location: Jubilife City<p>

Route 218 was beautiful! With it's green leaves swaying to and fro with the calm breezes from the south, and it's wide open medows full of wild Shelos and it's evolved form Gastrodon. Melodies rang from the mouths of the Chatot's nested deep in the trees. And across from the treeline was expanse of Salt water flowing all the way in ward till it near cuts off Sinnoh from the rest of the world. That was the problem and the reason I was late coming see I had to wait untill the boat allowing civilians over had docked and even then it was a hustle trying to get across due to the captian not wanting to spook the wild water types. I'm not complaining, rumors of Gyarados living here are very true and I sure don't want to disturb them thank-you very much. But that wasn't the only problem.

Ok, Jubilife was big! I admit it! I've gotten myself lost three times, took five misturns and near couldn't find the stupid Pokemon center. It's the big building with a giant P on it for Palkia's sake. Anyway I guess 'wild girls' don't like cities much because I'm allready clostophobic! I want for open land, tall trees and glittering lakes like route 218, not these dull buildings. So with that rant over I've decided to stay here for the night untill I can get passed route 202 to finally Sandjem. Afterall no self respecting person lives rough if they can help it and route 202 is rumored to have some pretty agresive Pokemon so it may not be safe at night. So I'm going over what I want to do after going to Sandjem. You see I do not under any cirumstances want to do coordinating, it's way too flashy and way too eww! Anyway instead I'll be a Pokemon trainer and win the regionally league, but to do that I'll need to go to Eterna City north of here past Floaroma town to fight Gardenia for the forest badge. So I'd better rest till tomorrow, night!.

This is Kayla, signing off.

* * *

><p>Entry 3: Location: Sandjem town.<p>

I chose Chimchar! Though it would not of been my first choice since today. See I was entering the lab when I heard a giant crash echo. I of course was startled to see Chimchar having a fit of anger for what the other scientists said later: because it felt restrained in the lab and wanted freedom. Ok, I do admit I wasn't half agreeing with the Chimchar but I wouldn't try to burn down the lab (that's only for a really bad day, Joke!) The other scientists also said earlier the Chimchar got bested by the Piplup another girl chose and wasn't in the mood for anything afterwould. Anyway I had to try and calm it down but I've got to say, dropping a bucket of water on it wasn't my first choice. But if I didn't the whole lab would have exploded so I didn't see the trouble at the time. Untill the Chimchar used ember on me that is.

Thankfully it didn't hit but I sure got a headache from the persistant rant comming from the now soaking Chimchar. Fire + water = Big mistake, I'll remeber that later. Anyway when the Chimchar was safely out of target range I of course got another earful from the techs untill proffessor Rowan broke it up. He did tell me off but thanked me for actually doing something useful unlike the others who were just running around like headless Torchics. He then told me all about how to be a trainer and how to clean and take care of my Pokemon. He also told me how to catch them and how to use my Pokedex. After the lecture I sorta did understand and I did apologise to the Chimchar for the ice bath but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. After that he asked which Pokemon I would have and since Piplup was not avalible I had to choose the Chimchar I have now Nicknamed 'Craze'. Hopefully we can finally get passed this animosty between us but until then she'll stay in her Pokeball. Also I forgot to say I recieved five Pokeballs including Craze's and a green Pokedex from Rowan. At least now my journey can properlly begin right?

This is Kayla, signing off.

* * *

><p>Entry 4: Location: Jubilife City<p>

I hate that pompous, egotistical JERK! I mean how rude and completly full out yourself can you be? I should explain before I have a full blown rant over how that boys are so less mature then girls, see there I was heading down route 202 when some freaked out Starlys and Staraptors attacked us. By us I mean me and Craze who was getting a little exersise. Anyway, there we were cornered by these Pokemon, when this guy showed up and helped me out by using his Elekid to take them down. Real helpful yeah? Wrong! All he wanted was to capture a Staraptor and get this HE WAS THE ONE WHO FREAKED THEM OUT! For Palkia sake what the hell was he thinking putting other trainers in danger. Also when I thanked him for the save all he did was smirk and say 'Pathetic'. OMP what the Giratina did he just say. I'm in no way pathetic so I told him then and there that it was polite to say 'your welcome' and then I may of shouted at him and stormed off. I am not pathetic ... no I'm strong! I'm ... strong.

By the way Craze seems to be more friendly after that jerk nearly killed us, maybe because I put him behind me so to protect her but she doesn't apear to want to kill me anymore. Or at least I hope not, anyway we're at Jubilife now and soon we'll go to Etena city.

This is Kayla, signing off.

* * *

><p>Entry 5: Location: Jubilife City<p>

After the rude confritation yesterday I actually am more relaxed. Maybe because I gave that guy what I've been holding in for so long or maybe because now I can have a aponent to which to compete. So anyway last time I was in Jubilife I didn't have time to see the sights so at the moment I'm just having a look around. Tomorrow I'll be in route 204 and it's a beautiful day for being a tourist. Anyway I called my mum and told her everything and she of course worried for me but I'm fine. Really I am! Anway after that I went to the Tv station and even saw a recording of a resant battle between Flint and Lucian of the elite four. It was amazing to see the elite four battle, how the calculate every move and how their Pokemon are truelly some of the best out there. Here in sinnoh, we have Aaron(our bug specialist), Bertha (our ground specialist), Flint (our fire specialist) and Lucian (our psychic specialist). Those four along with Cynthia, our reigning champion, make up our best trainers and sometimes they compete in full scale battles. Oh, to see Lucian's Bronzong defeat Flint's Infernape was a thing to see.

After that we went to the Poketech company to get the latest in Poketech technology. It really should help in any area of a Pokemon's trainer's life. It has a alarm, stopwatch, calender, Move tester, Map, Berry locator, Friendship Checker, Calculator and even a Memo pad. So it's a very important piece of technology second only to my Pokedex. I've already checked my friendship to Craze and it's medium at the moment so I'm actually impressed. Makes a heck of lot of diffrence from when Craze tried to burn me alive don't it?

After that all I did was stock up on supplies and review how I'm to beat Gardina. So, she in her maches uses grass knot and weather ball on a sunny day to win so I'll need a pokemon to defeat this, hmm? So it won't be easy but I'm sure I'll do it if I can solve that dilema. Tommorows route 204 so I'd better rest up.

This is Kayla, signing off.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this, R&amp;S if you like. Also did you like Paul's Cameo along with Dawn? Well we'll be seeing more of Paul later. By the way, OMP (oh my Palkia) will cheifly be used to stop me using any language that is not appropiet for the ratings for this story. See you later!<p>

This is Rebecca2701, signing off, LOL


	2. 2: All things unseen

Tale of a Trainer

Chapter 2: All things unseen

Ok so the usual, this doesn't belong to me it belongs to the creators of pokemon but Kayla is mine. Any recomendations will be taken into account so R&S if you like it.

Entry 6: Location: The Ravaged Path

Ok, today I've been blessed by Chansey for my luck has rewarded me with an actual Pokemon egg. See I was up in the trees with Craze trying to help her improve her speed when I spotted something near the entrance of the path of which I now reside. Anyway I had to take a look and there it was. A perfectly healthy egg, with four striped wrapped around it. The top is silver, the stripe under that is black and under that is a light blue. At the bottom is a cream stripe so it looks very unusual. I looked around but it seems that this one was abandoned due to the mother not being able to take care of it. If I didn't take it other prediters would so I had to. It was warm but not enough so I wrapped it in my coat and carefully placed it in my bag. Hopefully the egg will hatch correctly and if no one collects it I can have a new Pokemon to add to my party. After all, I only have one Pokemon and I do need to go agaist Gardiena's three so I need a few to help. I actually am intrested in which Pokemon it is? Or what type for that matter!

I myself fancy Ghost, Fighting, Fire, Dragon or Steel types, you know Pokemon with large destructive moves that are equally hard to catch. However I'm not that crazy about Poison or Bug types since they are quite ... ew! I mean some of them are strong and powerful but most are just too brutal for me. Poisoning enemies is a cheap trick in my opinon, but fighting with strengh and will is more honorable then that. Anyway getting away from Good Vs Evil, I'm sure whoever is in this egg is a valuable addition.

Route 204 otherwise was a very peaceful trip, I even found a pack of Shinx playing. Today was perfect, like a dream.

This is Kayla, signing off.

Entry 7: Location: Floaroma Town

This is the town I wish to live in, it's so peaceful and well ... beautiful. The feild of flowers full of rainbowing colours fill the air with the sweet scent of pollen. It's just perfect. I spent a whole morning just admiring them on their diversity and grace in the wind. Oh, I wish I never have to leave such wonder but I must. I even got the notion to paint some of my small suply of honey on a tree to find a wild Pokemon. I just feel so relaxed and carefree, like a small babe. Thank-you Arceus our creator for making such wonders and thank-you Shaymin for this medow of which now I sit. Thank-you.

I'm so taken by the sheer wonder of this place that I've forgotten to say, what has actually happened today. Well, I've played in the Floaroma Medows with Craze, who is equally delighted, and taken that egg I've found to the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy can't make sense of it either and none of the townspeople nor nearby Pokemon have this sort of egg. All on its own, in a world it has yet to see. Well I just had to take it with me! I couldn't just leave it, not for the world. So soon I hope to see the pitta-patter of this mysterous egg that is now mine, all mine. It's healthy so the cold didn't interfere and it's very strong. Hopefully I'll have a new pokemon to add to my team but for now I'll wait for a Pokemon near my honey tree. Who knows? I may recieve a winner what with my luck. Also Craze learned taunt, going along with Ember, Scratch, Lear and Taunt. Perfect just perfect.

This is Kayla, signing off.

Entry 8: Location: Floaroma Town

I scored a aipom! Finally I get to catch my first Pokemon and it's mine all mine. Who's the pathetic one now jerk! See my honey lured it to the tree so I used Craze to fight. It went first and used fury swipes towards Craze but I got her to use ember before it could hit and then scratch when the Aipom was distracted. It hit and caused major damage. But fast as lightning, Aipom used swift and near hit Craze had not of been for my order to use defensive tatics and dodge into the air. Thankfully we had good reactions or Craze would be toast anyway ember quickly finished of Aipom from a direct ko hit. An eventful first battle I'm sure.

So now I have a Aipom with a high skill set of: Swift, Fury Scratch, Sand attack and Tickle. Good moves for attack and defence. So welcome Aipom to our party now comprising of you, Craze and our mystary egg. Anyway I've decided to head to Eterna Forest at daybreak tommorow, a forest surrounded by thick trees and tales of the haunted Chateau.

This is Kayla, signing off.

Entry 9: Location: Eterna Forest

Ok, just got to Eterna and by the Poketech's watch it's 9:59pm so I'll make it brief. Ok first I headed out of Floaroma town, which was quite horrible since it's such a nice town but I had some supplies and I'm sure to return. After that I was on route 205, and then onto a rickly old bridge that near snapped when I got over to the other side. Short cut Poketech? Or death trap! Ok but after then I had to climb quite a few mountains with the help of a rope and some gloves I bought in Floaroma town, and it was so tiring. I'm near glad to be rid of route 205!

But Eterna Forest is a pretty, well, scary! I mean the trees are really thick and there's loads of fog and moss everywhere. Also theres always the eerie hoot of a Hoothoot or the call of a Murkrow. Thankfully I'm off the floor away from the bigger Pokemon like Stantler but I'm easy prey from Nincada and other bug types. Lets just say I'd be glad when I leave. No safety in the trees is not good for tree girl and I'm not so sure but something's following me! I have no idea why but I get that chill on my neck that gives me goosebumps. Oh I hate haunted woods! Get Me Outta Here! Please!

This is Kayla, signing off.

Entry 10: Location: Eterna Forest

So after a night of restless fright, I'm finally safe. At least till sundown, but I'm not focusing on that now. I've been training all day to improve my Pokemon and we're shattered! Of course I've been doing stuff too so the other's can feel smug on my tired limbs but let's just say I'm not up to battling at the moment. Let me have some sleep or at least some thing other then berries that I've foraged on the forest trees. I daren't disturb the larger trees though for fear of wild Beedrill so I'll make do.

That feeling of being watched has still not vanished so I'm still rather scared. With all this tiredness anything could pick me off right now and I couldn't defend myself. Oh why can't I walk faster to get rid of this place. I hate this unease. Anyway, I'm going north tommorow to Eterna so I'll be rid off it soon. However I'll need to pass the haunted Chateau and I'm sorta scared of that. Give me strengh to get past this Cresselia and courage Entei.

This is Kayla, signing off.

R+S if you liked this Chapter. How will Kayla cope with the Haunted Chateau's ghost Pokemon? Will we see the Jerk? Or shall all be lost! Anyway back to the possible I'm gonna take a break from this story on the 14th of March but it's ok since I'll be back on the 1st hopefully due to internet swichover. Anyway I'll try and get as many Chapters out as i can to satisfy over that period but bare in mind that I do have a exam soon so I think you'd get about 4 or 5 before that hopefully.I've been wanting to do this story forever so R&S,

This is Rebecca2701, signing off, LOL


End file.
